Mia Marie Winchester
by MerissaLoveyouSalvatore
Summary: Sam and Dean have a six year old sister Mia, After John dies, watch as Dean, Sam and Bobby try and take care of her. With Sam's stubbornness and Dean's feistiness, surly hell will raise. She gets older as it goes along! [Character: Mia is tiny, and small for her age, she has long curly dark blonde hair and big brown eyes. She is a beautiful little girl.]


**Intro:** Sam and Dean have a six year old sister Mia, After John dies, watch as Dean, Sam and Bobby try and take care of her. With Sam's stubbornness and Dean's feistiness, surly hell will raise. **She gets older as it goes along!** _[Character: Mia is tiny, and small for her age, she has long curly dark blonde hair and big brown eyes. She is a beautiful little girl.]_

Mia sat in her pink bedroom that looked like a princess's and watched Cinderella, she heard noises outside her door and was frightened. "Sammy?" She asked. Sam stayed home with Mia while Dean and Bobby went to Indiana. Mia resented the fact that she wasn't allowed to go along, and in Sam's opinion she had been a brat.

She heard the noises again, and her name was being whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she started sobbing. Sam crept into the room and scooped her up screaming, Mia cried harder and pounded furiously on Sam's chest, not realizing it was him.

Once she opened her eyes and saw Sam's smirk, her fear turned to anger. "Sam!" She shouted. "Let me down!" She wiggled and whimpered trying to escape Sam's grasp which tightened.

"Stop struggling." Sam finally said, getting annoyed, Mia stopped and sighed dramatically. "Can you let me down now?" She asked breathlessly, which Sam found hilarious, Mia was so dramatic and made everything a scene.

"Yes princess, you can be let down." Sam teased poking her nose, and sitting her back on her bed. "wanna' watch Cinderella with me Sammy?" She asked batting her eyes.

Sam sighed, "Just for a little while."

Mia clapped her tiny hands together and squealed in excitement. Sam lay down beside her and eventually they were both asleep.

Dean and Bobby arrived home to them, Dean took digital pictures. The flash made Mia stir and Sam wake up completely. "Dude. Really?" He asked, in a tired voice.

"Don't wake her up." Sam pointed his finger at Dean. "Why not?" Dean scoffed. "Why not, because you didn't spend the weekend with the child, and she's annoying." He said brushing past Dean.

Hours later, at around ten o'clock Mia awoke and walked down stairs. "Mia its past your bed time, back up stairs, now." Dean said strictly when he saw her, she knew better. "But, I was just asleep!" She whined. "Mia do you wanna' have a discussion about who's in charge?" Dean asked, rhetorically. Mia groaned and stomped off, she wasn't going to bed, but, Dean didn't know that.

She sat in her room playing with her princess dolls, Sam walked in to check on her, but, that was it. He just ruffled her hair and left. Mia thought Sam was anti-social. She heard Bobby say it once.

When Mia awoke the next morning, she hopped off her canopy bed and flew down the stairs. "Hey! Go back up those stairs and walk." Bobby directed, not wanting his niece to get hurt. Mia didn't argue, she had plenty of time for that, she walked back up the stairs and walked back down.

Sam and Dean were discussing something when Mia walked in. "I'm hungry." Mia stated climbing onto the counter and grabbing Sam's arm, clinging to him. "Why does she like me so much!" Sam exclaimed, which made Mia and Dean laugh. "Sam, can we go somewhere today" Mia asked sweetly. "Yeah were going on a car ride to Missouri, Go pack a bag." Sam instructed lifting her off the counter.

Mia stomped her foot on the ground, "I don't like car rides!" Sam looked at Dean, who rolled his eyes, he knew how to chose his battles, and he knew Mia would drop it. After a while, When Mia was still not obeying. He knelt down to her level and whispered something in her ear, Mia jumped, and ran off.

"What'd you say?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head and left the room, leaving Sam, alone, just how he liked it.

In the car, Sam watched amused as Mia argued about riding in her booster seat. "Sam isn't riding in one!" She pointed out. "That's because Sam's an adult and you're a little girl." Dean offered.

"No I'm not!" Mia shouted, unbuckling the car seat for the third time. "Mia I swear to god if you undo it one more time." Dean threatened. Mia apparently wasn't fazed, because she did it again.

Dean glared and picked her up spanking her cute, little bottom and sitting her back down again.

Mia pouted and refused to talk, which made Sam happy. She eventually fell asleep.

Bobby rode up front with Dean, they chatted amongst themselves for a while. Mia woke up quicker than usual. She still looked tired, which concerned Dean, because he knew she's be cranky.

"I'm hungry." She complained quietly while rubbing her eyes. "What do you want?" Sam asked, intervening. Mia thought for a moment. "I want chick-a-filay." She announced, Dean nodded waiting until he saw the fast food. He ordered Mia her food and told Sam to make sure she didn't make a mess in his car. Sam rolled his eyes, Dean cared way to much about that car.

Mia ate and then she claimed she had a head ache, Sam yelled at her. "Mia your six, six year olds don't get head aches!" Sam huffed. "Then how do I have one!" She retorted, crossing her little arms. "Sam just leave her alone." Bobby yelled, tired of the bickering. Sam just tortured that child.

Mia began crying minutes later, "Mia quit crying" Sam screamed at her, smacking her mouth lightly, which made her sob more.

Mia yelled and kicked and threw things, she was just upset, she didn't feel good and wanted to move around. "Knock it off." Dean ordered which got no reaction from Mia. "Sam let her out of the car seat and sit her on your lap." Bobby ordered. Sam did as he was told and Mia calmed down once out of the car seat, she fell asleep in Sam's lap shortly after.

She was easy to please. When they arrived at the hotel, Dean carried Mia in and lay her down. She didn't stir, he felt her forehead, she wasn't lying, she did feel feverish. Poor baby, Dean thought.

Mia woke up in the middle of the night, needless to say she puked. Dean cleaned her up and put her back to bed.

In the morning Mia slept in extremely late, Sam woke her up, just to be mean, which didn't shock any of us. When she woke up she looked around and started gagging, Dean quickly carried her into the bathroom and let her puke in the toilet. He stroked her hair, "Whats wrong princess?" He asked his baby sister who had hot tears streaming down her face, Mia shook her head, "My head and my tummy'!" She pointed.

Dean helped her put on a princess nightgown since Sam was an idiot and didn't change her, and then lay her back down. "Can I watch T.V?" Mia asked, which Mia usually just watched movies so the few times she asked to watch T.V. they let her. Dean nodded looking around for the remote, "What do you wanna watch?" Mia thought for a moment, "Can I watch Jersey shore, Sammy lets me watch that." Mia asked, innocently, Dean huffed, and put the show on. He was gonna' hurt Sam.

"Sam stop letting her watch this shit." He said smacking him upside the head, Sam ignored him and went back to his research. Dean left to the pharmacy to get Mia some children's Motrin.

When he got back, Mia looked upset and Sam was smirking, not good, Dean thought.

Mia sat up, and spat her angry words out at Dean, "Dean! Sam is the worstest' big brother ever!" She through her hands around. Her blonde curls flew, she needed a bath.

"Calm down." Was all Dean said, and, in a very stern voice. Mia did so, she lay down and waited for Dean to come back over to her. He never did, which Mia thought was rude.

Mia and Sam were so much alike, probably why they bickered so much. "Mia don't spit this out, it's big girl medicine ok?" He asked the young child. Mia nodded, and accepted the medicine, she was good with things like that, mostly because she knew she'd be punished if she spit it out.

Days past and Mia was back to herself, which in Sam's opinion, "_sucked"_ It was around two in the morning while Sam and Dean were doing research and Bobby was out and Mia walked over into the kitchen, "What are you doing?" She asked in her cute little voice.

"Go back to bed. Now." Sam pointed. Mia's bottom lip quivered and she stomped her foot, "No I wanna' be up now, your up, so I can be up." Mia was talking so fast she couldn't be understood, that happened when she was upset. "I'm gonna' count to three." Sam said, he never looked at her, he kept his eyes on his laptop. Sam normally let Dean discipline Mia, so whenever he handled a situation, he was angered.

Which he was, because Mia getting up in the middle of the night was happening so often. "One." Sam counted. Mia didn't move, she just smirked crossing her arms, she underestimated Sammy. "Two." Sam counted, the anger in his voice. Mia took a step back, but that was all. "Three." Sam said standing up, he carried Mia over to her bed, and beat her ass, "there." He said on the final smack, "You can cry yourself to sleep for all I care." Sam scoffed. Mia was crying, not because he hurt her physically, but, he hurt her feelings.

Mia just lay there and cry not wanting Sam to yell at her again. Dean pitied her, he felt bad, but, if he said something, she would think she didn't have to obey Sam, and she did.

When Mia awoke in the morning she was still mad at Sam, and everyone for that matter, so she stayed in bed, she lay under the covers in the dark, ignoring everyone and everything.

Dean let her pout, he didn't blame her for being sad or mad or whatever she was, Sam was harsh. Dean was better with kids, he knew how to be soft but firm.

Mia did get up eventually, she walked over to Dean and help her hands in an up gesture wanting to be picked up, Mia normally hated being held, but, when she was upset it was what she craved.

"Mia, I know why your upset, but, Sammy wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, you need to stay in bed, and he warned you, he counted to three." Dean spoke softly in Mia's ear.

Mia whined and nuzzled her head in Dean's shoulder, Dean walked around for a while, then sat down and let Mia down. He could tell she was restless because she had none of her toys with her, they spoiled that little girl rotten.

"I wanna take a_ shower." _Mia announced. "Alright lets go." Dean said smiling taking her hand, he turned on the shower and showed her how to turn it off, and got her a towel, then he left.

When Mia got out of the shower she got dressed and got her hair brush out, "Dean will you help me!" She hollered from the bathroom, Mia's hair was curly, so she had a hard time brushing it sometimes.

Sam burst through the door, "Hey are you guys ready to hit the road?" He asked, him and Bobby went on a hunt, Bobby rented a car, and was staying behind.

Mia sat in her car seat, quietly, for one of two reasons, one, she was mad at sam, and two, Dean's music was blaring.

"Turn it down!" She shouted, squirming and kicking the seat. "Somebody's in a bad mood, Sam teased ruffling her hair, he knew that would get to her. "Stop it Sammy!" She bellowed.

Dean left the radio down, he figured it hurt her ears. Other than the arguing with Sam Mia was good.

Sam snapped after hours of being patient of Mia kicking his seat. "Mia quit kicking the god damn seat."

"Language!" Dean coughed, Mia lay her head down, apologetically. Again, Dean felt bad.

Once at home, Mia ran straight upstairs up to her room to play. The boys were happy for the break. In wasn't that Mia was bad she just got overly upset, or tired, or Sam teased her, but she wasn't bad.

Mia walked down stairs, and went into the kitchen, knowing how sneaky his sister was he followed her. "Mia what are you looking for?" He asked. "I want …" she looked in the fridge for a drink, she settled on diet coke. "Will you do the top?" She asked, angelically. Dean hesitated but, let her have the soda, Mia didn't even like soda, that's why he found it funny, she liked water, and sprite, but diet coke? No.

"Your not taking that upstairs." Sam said, Mia knew she couldn't take drinks except water in her room. "Yes I am." Mia scoffed. Dean was still in the kitchen he just listened. "Mia get your ass back down here." Sam ordered, the problem was, Sam didn't look at her when he talked to her. Another thing Mia got from Sam, she averts her eyes. "Fine." Sam said, he stood up and picked Mia up, took the soda and sat it down and put Mia in the corner. "You can stay there until I say otherwise." He ordered.

Mia stood in the corner, she cried silently for a while, but, got bored. "Quit fidgeting." Sam directed.

"I want out!" Mia shouted. "You should've thought of that when you disobeyed me." Sam retorted.

Dean though Sam handled this situation right, for once. Mia absolutely hated being in the corner more than anything. Mia had only been in there fifteen minutes, knowing Sam she's being in there for fifteen more. "Mia you can come out now." Sam said, after the thirty minutes had gone by.

Mia ran out of the corner and over to Sam, crying into his shirt, "I'm sorry." She sputtered. "It's okay princess." Sam assured, rubbing her back. Again, they fell asleep on the couch together.


End file.
